


In Sickness and In Health

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, marve - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's sick and Bucky care's for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

Bucky watched Jemma trudge into the bedroom, towel wound in her hair to dry it and freshly changed.

"I'm sorry," she pouted and threw the towel to the ground.

"For?" He asked as she crawled onto the bed. Bucky lifted his arm and she slid next to him.

"For being gross, a host for disease."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I won't get sick." He slid his hand up the back of his shirt that she wore, over her panties and up her bare back. What was supposed to be a weekend in turned into a weekend of Jemma throwing up all her food. 

"But I'm gross. I can only imagine how unattractive I-."

"Stop," he interrupted and pressed a kiss to her now cool forehead. Before she'd been running hot. "If you can put up with my bullshit I think I can manage one cute, sick scientist."

She made a little sound and scooted closer to him, wrapped her leg over his body and slid it up to settle over his hips, rested her cheek on his chest and her hand on his stomach.

"Thank you," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his chest.

Her thanks wasn't needed. Jemma had given him more than he thought he could ever give her. She'd actually cared about and accepted him, that was more then he could ever expect.


End file.
